It's cold outside
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Estas cansado, puedo notarlo. Ven aquí y déjame encargarme de ti" OneShot.


Stiles miró por última vez el pizarrón que tenía frente a él, tantas preguntas invadían su cabeza, empezaba a creer que no sería un buen investigador si no podía descubrir quién era el _benefacto_r, Stiles soltó un suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabellera.

_Creo que eso es todo por hoy_. Pensó.

Sin poder hacer más sintió su teléfono celular vibrar contra su muslo y rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo, temeroso de contestar estaba harto de recibir malas noticias.

"_¿Hola?" _No muy seguro de con quien estaba hablando, no había revisado el identificador de llamadas, Stiles se aclaró la garganta.

"_Stiles" _Llamó una voz ronca.

Su corazón se detuvo junto con su respiración.

"_Quiero ir a casa"_

"_Entonces ven aquí, ven _conmigo_" _Stiles se relamió los labios, algo que hacia cuando estaba nervioso._ "Estas cansado, puedo notarlo. Ven aquí y déjame encargarme de ti"_

La llamada se terminó y el castaño no escuchó más.

No sabía cómo tomar este breve suceso, no quería precipitarse y preocuparse, así que dejó que los minutos pasaran y luego las horas.

**. . .**

Era casi media noche cuando Stiles escuchó unos ligeros golpes en su ventana, su corazón dio unos pequeños saltos, si es que eso fuera posible y rápidamente fue hacia la ventana, removiendo las persianas lo encontró.

"¡Der—¿Es tu sangre?!" El chico se hizo a un lado para que el mayor pudiera pasar, dejando un rastro de lodo a sus pasos.

Derek miraba hacia el suelo, muy apenado de ver a Stiles a los ojos, rápidamente negó con la cabeza. "No es mía" Dijo rápidamente.

Soltando un suspiro que no sabía que guardaba, Stiles cerro la ventana y tomó a Derek de los hombros, pues el mayor estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. "Estaba tan preocupado, _Dios_ ¿Qué paso?"

"_Kate_" Casi escupiendo su nombre como si fuera un veneno y Stiles no pregunto más.

Sin darle más tiempo de explicarse, Stiles estampó sus labios contra los de Derek, saboreando el agua de lluvia que Derek aun tenia, invadió el interior de su boca con su lengua, causando que Derek contuviera la respiración por el repentino beso, segundos después Derek correspondió el beso.

Rápidamente detuvo el beso y se separó, mirando ahora a Derek. "Tienes que darte un baño, apestas a perro mojado" Soltó una pequeña risa al final para calmar la situación.

El mayor solo rodó los ojos y se inclinó para besar a su novio nuevamente.

**. . .**

Severos minutos después Derek había terminado de ducharse y ahora que el padre de Stiles estaba al tanto de toda la situación paranormal y de que Derek y Stiles estuvieran juntos, el menor le contó a su padre los detalles, este solo suspiró y acepto que Derek pasara la noche con ellos.

Después de la cena familiar, Stiles y Derek subieron a la habitación del menor, Derek se cepillaba los dientes mientras el castaño se quitaba su ropa y se ponía una camisa limpia para dormir. Cuando el pelinegro salió del baño con solo un par de boxers, el castaño abrió los ojos como platos.

"Eso es algo que me gusta ver"

Derek ignoró su comentario y camino hacia la cama recostándose en ella seguido de Stiles.

Escuchó al beta soltar un largo suspiro y casi podía imaginárselo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa Derek?"

"Nada"

"Sabes que no puedes engañarme" Stiles sonreía.

"Estoy perdiendo mis poderes"

"Eso ya lo sé"

"…Tengo frio"

"Estamos en verano, Derek" Stiles soltó una risita.

"¿Y?" Preguntó el pelinegro como si fuera lo más obvio.

En ese momento recordó que Derek había estado en la lluvia por un buen rato, tal vez podría enfermarse, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama, dejando al beta con curiosidad en la cama y camino hacia su armario, pocos minutos después el castaño sonrió victorioso y caminó hacia la cama de nuevo y encendió la lámpara.

"Ponte eso"

Derek observo la ropa, luego de acostumbrarse a la luz que molestaba sus ojos, unos pantalones de franela y una sudadera del departamento de policía, posiblemente del padre de Stiles.

"Gracias" Dijo con sinceridad y se colocó la ropa.

Stiles sonrió gustoso de poder ayudar y se inclinó para besarle la frente.

El pelinegro no podría estar más feliz ahora que no tenía frio, la sudadera olía vieja pero a Stiles, algo que lo mantenía calmado y sereno, cuando sintió el otro lado de la cama hundirse y la luz apagada Derek se acercó mas y envolvió al chico en sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, inhalando el aroma de Stiles.

El ojimiel soltó una pequeña risa por el contacto de la barba de Derek contra su piel y se giró para abrazarlo, deslizando una mano bajo la sudadera del mayor para recorrer su mano contra su espalda haciéndolo estremecer.

Derek sonrió para sí mismo y deslizo una mano suya por la cintura de Stiles, sintiendo todas sus curvas hasta llegar a las piernas de este, acaricio la pierna más cercana que tenía haciéndolo estremecer y acerco su pierna hacia él.

"Parezco un koala, tan aferrado a ti" Susurró Stiles, quien enrollo su pierna sobre la cintura del pelinegro con gusto.

Derek solo soltó una pequeña risita. "Te amo"

* * *

Que nervios, este es mi primer Teen Wolf fanfic espero que les guste uvu

**REVIEWS**


End file.
